


Say My Name

by SilverFliesInBlueSugar



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 1000th Frans Fanfic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awkward Dates, F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), Fluff and Angst, Frisk is 16, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Sans is 17, Self-Denial, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFliesInBlueSugar/pseuds/SilverFliesInBlueSugar





	Say My Name

Sans never had a soulmark.

His boned wrist had always been barren. Blank. Void of the words most monsters had to confirm their soulbond.

So he simply assumed he didn't have one. It was the easiest assumption. And yet he never considered...

Frisk's soulmark was an oddity. Written in windings font one would find on computers, she failed to realise that some spoke in strange tongues. Monsters, specifically.

So she assumed she was broken. It was the easiest assumption.

But she never considered...

Frisk's soulmate is a monster who speaks in tongues.

Sans' soulmate is a human who never speaks.

This is their story.


End file.
